You Better Never Let it Go
by Beyond-BB-Birthday
Summary: Six years after graduation, Kyle finds his husband's behavior rather... suspicious. Could it be that Kenny has gone back to starving and purging? Maybe. Or maybe something's wrong - something Kyle would never think of, even in his wildest dreams... K2.
1. Prologue

My name is Kyle Broflovski.

I'm twenty-five, and I'm a sales associate at an ink supplies company.

I make about sixty grand a year.

I'm married to Kenny McKormick, a bartender.

Kenny, Stan, Craig, Cartman, Wendy and Tweek are my friends.

I'm allergic to dogs.

I'm diabetic.

I've never been fired.

My middle name is Keshet.

I have bright red, curly hair.

I have my left eyebrow pierced.

I'm a Jew.

I love art.

I'm bisexual.

My mother doesn't speak to me anymore.

My favourite color is yellow.

I hate pop music.

I lost my virginity to Kenny at age eighteen.

My favourite actor is Meryl Streep.

I hate cooking.

I love birds and reptiles.

I got a perfect 100 in grade ten History.

My favourite sport is basketball.

I play the oboe and piano.

Stanley Marsh was my first kiss.

I have green eyes.

I'm five-foot-eight.

I self-harmed from grade eight to eleven.

I started smoking last year.

My favourite band is Green Day.

I lost an academic scholarship to Wendy Testaburger.

As a result, I couldn't go to college.

I weigh one-hundred-twenty-eight pounds.

I have a six-pack.

I have Arachnophobia.

I hate kink.

I take my coffee black.

My blood type is AB-, the rarest blood type in the world.

But I'm too scared to give blood.

I drive the 2011 Honda Piece of Shit That Never Runs.

The only class I ever failed was grade ten gym.

I never skipped school in high school.

I love the Sims games.

I hate watching sports.

I'm great at gymnastics.

I hate dancing.

I didn't go to my prom, because Kenny was dead.

To make it up to me, Kenny proposed.

My best friend Stan is getting married this year.

He's marrying someone I think is very wrong for him.

When I had my bar mitzvah, Cartman threw a squash at me.

I beat him to a pulp right there in the temple.

I have acute insomnia.

I love cats.

I'm fluent in English, French, Spanish, German, Mandarin, Hebrew and Japanese.

I'm currently working on Swahili.

I hate butter.

I still play World of Warcraft.

I never go anywhere without my laptop.

My brother still has a thing for my husband.

Kenny actually asked if he could do him.

I didn't speak to him for two weeks.

I love Star Trek.

I hate Shelly Marsh with a passion.

Contrary to popular belief, I almost always top.

I still play Guitar Hero with Stan on a regular basis.

My friends say I should be a stand-up comedian.

Despite this, I still believe I'm not very funny.

I hate the Wii.

I can't eat ice cream without sprinkles.

I get strep throat about every three months.

My brother was raped when he was fourteen.

I'm the only person he's ever told.

I like reading textbooks.

I have horrible vision.

I'm saving up for laser surgery that I'm terrified of.

I wear eyeliner on a daily basis.

I hate Chinese food.

Kenny drives a motorcycle.

I refuse to get on it.

I love horses.

My favourite artist is Andy Warhol.

I slept with Stan four years ago.

I told Kenny, and he said to never speak of it again.

I'm double-jointed in my knees.

I know how to hack almost anything.

Kenny and I are saving up for a house.

I suck at singing.

But I do anyways.

My favourite animals are giraffes.

I'm extremely flexible.

I suck at 'that's what she said' jokes.

I caused Cartman to be hospitalized last year.

He called Kenny a fag, so I kicked him in the balls.

I love skinny jeans.

I'm severely allergic to pepper.

I hate vegetables.

I have Kenny's name tattooed on my lower back.

He has the same with my name.

Cartman had a good laugh over this.

I'm still long-distance friends with my ex, Rebecca.

Kenny hates this fact.

I love looking through old yearbooks.

Kenny gets seriously turned-on when I play piano.

I shaved my head in grade twelve for my aunt who died of cancer.

Kenny did the same.

I was captain of the basketball team in grade twelve.

I graduated the second from the top of my class.

I love drawing, but I hate painting.

I can do the splits.

I hate gardening.

Mine and Kenny's adoption application was rejected because we're both guys.

We took them to court and lost.

I love writing.

I can play Flight of the Bumblebee flawlessly.

I love the smell of fire, and rubber.

I love rain.

I'm terrified of thunderstorms.

And that's pretty much me, Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

A/N: Kay, I know that AB- isn't _technically_ the rarest blood type in the world, but it's pretty damn rare.

And BTW, Flight of the Bumblebee is one of the hardest piano pieces known to man. I actually broke a key trying to play it XD

Just in case you don't know, this is the sequel to You Better Lose Yourself, and you probably won't understand this story if you haven't read the first one.

This one's from Kyle's point of view obviously. R&R doods!

Title credit to Eminem again!


	2. The Party

"C'mon, Kyle, we're going to be late," Kenny announced from the kitchen. I groaned, sticking my arm under the bed in an attempt to locate my left shoe.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied.

"That's what she said!" Kenny called back to me casually. I rolled my eyes as my hand finally made contact with my shoe and pulled it out.

I tied my sneaker and headed for the front door. "You're so immature," I told Kenny with a knowing smile as he kissed me on the forehead.

"You love it."

"I know. Let's get going, or Stan's going to flip out." Kenny nodded as we left the apartment, started down the stairs and towards the parking garage. Kenny laced his fingers into mine as we stepped into the cold.

Kenny tried to lead me towards his stupid motorcycle, but I just chuckled and dragged him away, towards the Honda Shitmobile. "C'mon, Ky, your car sucks," Kenny protested as I hopped in the driver's seat.

"Still better than the bike. I don't care how 'safe' that thing supposedly is, you'll never get me on it." I emphasized my point with air quotes around 'safe'.

Kenny sighed. "Five star safety rating, dude," the blonde muttered as he got into the passenger seat. I just rolled my eyes and started the car, speeding out of the garage and down the street to be sure we're not late.

"So, when we get there," I began, glancing at Kenny briefly. "We have to be supportive and stuff, 'kay?"

Kenny snorted. "Sure."

I made a face. "Seriously, Ken, Stan behaved when it was us getting married, even though he wasn't crazy about it, okay?" I reasoned. Kenny said nothing. "Come on, just do it for me, okay? I don't want him to marry Wendy either, but he really loves her, so just -"

"God, you're such a good friend," Kenny interrupted. I was going to give him shit for interrupting me, but I knew he'd gotten the message and I just smiled at the compliment.

When we got to the bar, Kenny and I entered the building and made our way to the booth currently occupied by Eric Cartman.

"Oh, great, the fag and the Jew are here. Now the party can _really_ start," Cartman quipped sarcastically, downing the rest of his beer. I just rolled my eyes and sat down across from him. Kenny asked a nearby waitress for two beers before sitting down beside me.

"So where's Stan?" I asked Cartman. He shrugged. Weird. It was _his_ bachelor party, after all. "Maybe I should text him, he's fifteen minutes late." Cartman shrugged, clearly not caring in the slightest, as usual.

As the waitress dropped off our drinks, I pulled out my cell phone and typed in: '_hey, are you still coming tonite?_' I sent it to Stan and set down my phone in exchange for a beer.

A few moments later, I received Stan's response to my text. '_sorry man. wendy doesnt want me to go :/_' I sighed, bit my lip and passed my phone to Kenny before laying my head down on the table in exasperation. This had been happening ever since they'd moved in together: Wendy was tearing Stan away from his friends.

Kenny sighed. "Wow. Whipped. We didn't even get a stripper for fuck sake!" He shook his head and showed Cartman the text. Cartman just scoffed and downed another swig of beer.

"Pussy."

I just sighed, sat up and waved over a waitress. "Another round, please," I said tiredly.

"Not for me," Kenny corrected. "Designated Driver." The waitress just nodded and left for the drinks.

"Sweet, you're driving me home?" Cartman asked with a smirk.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "I guess, fatass." Cartman ignored the insult and pumped his fist in the air. The lazy bastard hasn't been able to hold down a job because he's too lazy, so he still lives with his mother, with no car and no income, mooching off his mom. God bless America.

"I can't believe Stan bailed out, what a dick. I can't believe he lets Wendy boss his ass around," I murmured into my elbow that was propping my head up from the table.

Cartman grunted in agreement. "If some bitch tried to tell me what to do, I'd be like, 'Hey, bitch! stop... inviting random guys off the street over to... have sex with you while you... while you force me to watch!' I tell a bitch how it goes down."

I looked up and stared at the man before me, wishing I hadn't heard his previous sentence. Kenny snickered. "Yeah, Eric, you sure are the man of the house, eh?" he muttered sarcastically. Cartman ignored him and took another drink from his beer.

I heard Kenny's stomach grumble. "You hungry?" I asked sleepily. Kenny just yawned and shook his head.

"Are you sure? They have _awesome_ nachos here," I informed Kenny.

"Nah, I'm good." I just shrugged and took a sip of alcohol.

* * *

I bit my lip and went back to the fridge. I checked Kenny's work schedule for this week for the billionth time today, confirming that, yes, my husband should've been home three hours ago. I opened my phone, checking to see if he'd replied to any of my twenty-million phone messages yet. He hadn't.

My mind resumed thinking of things that Kenny could be up to. Cheating? Yeah, right. Despite his high school reputation, Kenny was the most faithful person I knew. Maybe he joined a cult. Or maybe he died. Kenny hadn't died in weeks, he was about due. Yeah, he must've died. After all, he did take that dumb motorcycle to work today...

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the door opened and I lept towards it. Kenny shuffled into the kitchen, clearly _not_dead as I'd anticipated, and I pulled him into a tight hug. Kenny pulled away from me. "What's wrong? Why are you home so late?"

Kenny avoided my eyes. "It's nothing... I had some... stuff to do. No big." I gave Kenny my 'cut the crap' look. He blushed. "Really. I just went to see Kevin for a bit."

I sighed, but didn't press him any further. He was probably telling the truth, anyways. Kenny was always pretty close to his brother. Not as close as Ike and I, but still close enough to hang out now and then.

Kenny proceeded to the living room, laying down on the couch before yawning and closing his eyes. "Are you seriously going to sleep? It's five o'clock!" I informed him.

"Tired," Kenny mumbled, not looking up. I sat down next to my husband's limp body and stroked his hair. "Love you so much, Ky," he muttered into the couch pillow.

"Love you too, babe. You'd tell me if something was up, right?" I replied.

Kenny rolled over and gave me a look. "Of course. What makes you say that?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing, I'm just being a paranoid dick," I said with a smile, continuing to stroke Kenny's blonde spikes. He chuckled softly.

"As if. You're the greatest, Ky." I grinned and kissed Kenny lightly as he sat up a bit. As soon as I pulled away, I heard the doorbell ring, and I knew it was probably Ike. I stood up and went to the door, confirming my thoughts.

Ike was crying, as he often was when he came over. He was also still wearing his backpack, despite it being seven o'clock. I pulled him into a tight hug and brought him inside. He sat down next to Kenny, who gave him a hug and announced that he was going to make Ike some hot chocolate.

"What's up, Ike?" I asked comfortingly as I hugged my baby brother.

Ike sniffled. "The k-kids at school saw my br-bruises when we were changing for gy-gym," he mumbled, thanking Kenny as the blonde handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "And then they made fun of me."

"It's okay, Ike, it's okay. They don't know shit, those dumb kids." Ike shrugged and dried his eyes on his sleeve. I can barely stand to see my little brother this way, totally broken and unable to heal. I kissed his head and said, "You want to stay here tonight?" Ike nodded shyly.

I didn't mind one bit my brother staying over when he needs me, especially since Ike's rape. But I'm always worried about Kenny having a problem with it.

"Want to play Trivial Pursuit? I'm soo gonna win this time!" Kenny asked Ike. Ike grinned.

"Bring it!"

Kenny smirked. "We're _so_ getting Kyle to order us a pizza later," he said playfully, pulling me into a light headlock. Ike giggled and went off to get our Trivial Pursuit game he'd gotten us for Christmas last year.

"You sure you don't mind Ike staying for a bit?"

Kenny gave me a look. "Kyle, Ike is practically my family. And family doesn't give up on each other." I beamed and kissed Kenny.

"You're amazing," I said as Kenny ran over to tickle my brother's problems away.

* * *

Sorry for long update... back to school, back to piano, got a job, etc... so don't expect quick updates like you're used to DX

R&R!


	3. The Test

I stirred from my sleep when I felt Kenny getting up and heard him leaving the room. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned. After glancing at the clock and realizing it was not yet seven a.m., I grew curious. "Ken?" I mumbled tiredly.

I stood up when my husband didn't respond. I opened the bedroom door and looked into the dark hallway. I saw the glow of the bathroom light creep out from under the door a few steps away.

After putting my pajama pants back on (which had been removed last night in a blur of excitement,) I crept down the hallway and put an ear up to the bathroom door.

All color from my face drained instantly when I heard Kenny throwing up. I staggered back from the door in shock. He hadn't been ill lately, so did this mean what I thought it meant? No, there's no way. He had seemed kind of off lately... and now that I thought about it, I hadn't actually seen Kenny eat much the past few days...

I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard the toilet flush and I scrambled back to the bedroom and onto the bed, pretending to have slept through Kenny's waking up.

When Kenny laid down and put his hand on my bare hip, it took all of my will not to jump away from him and yell at him for purging.

Not that that's what was going on. Because Kenny hadn't been sick in years. There's no way. No. I'm just overreacting. Definitely.

These thoughts, however desperate, lulled me to sleep, albeit an anxious one.

* * *

"Kay, Eric, this one's easy. Not that that will help you." Ike taunted, smirking at Cartman childishly.

Cartman scowled. "Just read the fuckin' question, Jew-brat," he cursed. I rolled my eyes and told him to shut up.

"Okay, In what year was Major League Baseball established?" Ike read.

"Uh... 1900?"

Kenny snickered as Ike declared him incorrect. I was drawn away from the argument that Cartman had begun to cause over the difficulty of the question when I heard a knock on the door, excusing myself from the game to get it.

"Hey," Stan greeted me. I gave him a sort of half-smile and let him in. "Brought some pizza to make up for last week," he explained, handing me a pizza box. I gave him a full smile of forgiveness. Stan held out a sideways fist, and I bumped it with my own.

"Hey, Jew! It's your turn!" Cartman yelled from the living room.

I sighed. "Okay," I called back in irritation. Stan followed me into the other room, setting down a case of beer on the kitchen table next to the pizza. I rejoined the game, inviting Stan to sit next to me.

"What's this little bitch doing here, isn't his slut gonna give'm hell?" Cartman grumbled, grabbing a beer and dragging the pizza box closer to his vacuum of a mouth. Stan rolled his eyes and ignored Cartman's douchebaggery.

"Fuck off and read me a question," I muttered. Cartman ignored me and stuffed his face full of pizza. Kenny scoffed and picked the question out of the box.

He snickered. "Who was Canada's first General of World War One?"

"Arthur Currie," I blurted out, not even masking my nerdiness. Kenny laughed and nodded.

"Wow, you know so much random shit, Kyle," Ike informed me, grabbing a slice of pizza and a beer.

I sighed and grabbed the can of alcohol from my underage brother and replaced it with the coke I'd taken a sip from. "Watch your language, Ike, when you go home, mom and dad are going to blame me for your mouth." Ike groaned at the reminder that he'd be going home later today.

"Why can't I stay with you guys?" He whinned.

I sighed. "Mom won't let you. Plus we can't afford it forever," Ike sighed and rolled the die.

A few seconds later, Stan's phone buzzed. The chatter in the room and the sounds of gameplay halted when Stan pulled out his phone, stared at it, and finally turned it off. I grinned and pulled him into a tight hug.

Cartman scoffed loudly and declared us 'fags', for which both Kenny and Ike punched him for. He groaned scowled before resuming his previous activity of stuffing his face. "Hey, fatass, save some for Kenny and I," I commanded, grabbing the box from Eric and grabbing two slices of pizza before it disappeared. I handed Kenny one and proceeded to inhale the other, washing down the triangle of deliciousness with a swig of Bud Light.

Kenny stared at his pizza for a few moments before biting his lip and claiming to have an upset stomach. I felt all color from my face disappear as I watched Kenny donate his pizza to Stan, and a few moments later, did the same with his beer. I managed to pull myself together to make one last desperate attempt to dissolve all thoughts of Kenny's seemingly returned anorexia from my mind.

"Who wants to grab some ice cream?" I asked cheerily. Ike announced his approval, followed quickly by Cartman. ("If you're buying, fag.") Stan beamed and agreed with my idea.

Kenny gave me a small smile. There was a momentary pause before the only person's whose opinion mattered answered: "Count me out, I'm too tired from work. You guys go ahead, though."

I managed to swallow my disappointment as Ike and Cartman competed for 'most childish' in racing to the car. Stan foolishly tried convincing Kenny otherwise, but to no avail.

And as the four of us piled into my shitbox, I realized something. There was no way Kenny was 'too tired from work', because he hadn't worked in three days.

With this knowledge, I could only draw one conclusion: Kenny had returned to the eating disorder he'd sworn off in eleventh grade.

* * *

Sorry for the slow start :/

But I promise some srs action next chapter! More drama and maybe even some tamed slash :D

So please don't give up on me! R&R

PS: Yes, I do have an unhealthy obsession with Trivial Pursuit XD


	4. The Secret

I sighed and rolled over, giving Kenny a look from across the room. "Ken, I'm tired, come to bed," I muttered tiredly as Kenny button-mashed his keyboard.

"Just a sec, babe, gotta take down this Nazi here..." he replied, clicking frantically before jumping up from his computer chair (and nearly knocking it over in the process) to declare his victory. "YES! Level up!"

I groaned exaggeratedly again, placing a hand over my face in exhaustion. "Kenny?"

He nodded. "Just gotta save, give me two minutes."

I closed my eyes and rolled back over to face the wall. I had almost dozed off, despite the light and sound of Kenny's computer, when I felt a hand on my side. I turned over to see my husband, smiling with an apologetic look. I smiled back sleepily as he kissed me lightly. I pulled him in deeper and he wrapped his arms around my torso tightly.

Kenny smirked when I began to remove his shirt. "Thought you were 'tired'," he murmured into my ear.

"Never too tired for you," I replied with a grin. Kenny smiled back before proceeding to strip me of my pants and kissing his way down my body.

"Mmm, Ken," I moaned quietly as he kissed my chest. I grabbed his hair to pull him up for a sloppy half-kiss.

Kenny chuckled when we broke apart. "A little desperate tonight, my love?" he teased.

I scoffed "Shut up and ride me," I said demandingly. Kenny smirked and obliged.

* * *

I woke up half an hour earlier than usual, groaning at the fact that I could've slept longer.

I yawned and proceeded to get ready for work. Kenny woke up shortly after myself, and said 'good morning' as he got out of bed.

After starting the shower, I returned to the room to grab something to wear, only to be greeted with Kenny staring at his bare upper half in the mirror with a frown. I bit my lip. "What's wrong?" I asked tenaciously.

Kenny sighed. "I've gained, like, fifteen pounds since last week," he complained, gripping his skin as though he weighed nine hundred pounds. "I'm so fat."

I swallowed. "You are not," I said back. "I gotta take a shower. And when I come out, I hope you're done being a teenage girl," I told him. Kenny scoffed but said nothing more as he threw a shirt on. I shook my head worriedly as I headed for the bathroom.

Kenny's words didn't leave my head as I showered, kissed him good-bye or drove to work.

They didn't leave my head as I made sales, wrote my reports or went out for smoke break.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Bebe asked as we smoked, shivering in the cold outside the building. I shrugged and didn't respond, blowing out smoke nonchalantly. Craig nodded, wrapping an arm around his shivering girlfriend.

"Yeah, you've been distracted lately, what's up?" he added.

I frowned. "It's nothing, honestly."

Craig and Bebe rolled their eyes. "Gee, you think something's wrong?" Craig deadpanned sarcastically. I groaned, stomped out my cigarette and went back into the building without another word to my coworkers, nor their (albeit somewhat warranted) mistrust in my judgement.

I typed monotonously into my computer, barely letting each word register in my brain as it appeared on-screen. I had to double-check everything, due to the many mistakes I was making because of my worrying about Kenny.

It was four-fifty-five when the phone rang. I sighed, desperate for five-o-clock to arrive so I could get home, but picked up the phone nonetheless. "You've reached Inklings Supplies Co, this is Kyle, how can I help you?" I rang off for the fifteenth time that day.

"Guess who, babe?" It was Kenny. I smiled a tiny smile, happy to hear his voice after a long day.

"Hey, Kenny," I answered knowingly. "What's up? I'm just about to leave."

Kenny replied, "Sorry, hun, we gotta go grab some groceries. Wanna pick me up and we can just run down and grab a few things?"

I sighed in exhaustion. "I'm too tired, Ken," I complained. "Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?"

Kenny chuckled. "Well, as long as you don't want anything for dinner tonight, any smokes until tomorrow or any coffee to wake up to tomorrow morning..."

I groaned. "Fine, we'll go when I get home. See you in a few."

"Love you, Ky."

"Love you, too, Ken. Bye." I hung up and put my coat on, saying 'good-bye' to all my coworkers.

I opened the front door a few minutes later to see Kenny grabbing his coat and wallet. He gave me a peck on the cheek as we got in the car.

"How was your day?" Kenny asked as I backed out of the driveway.

I shrugged. "Long." Kenny gave me a look. Usually I tell him every small event that took place during my workday, and he would do the same when he worked.

"Didn't you say you had a major sale due this week? How's that going?" Ken prompted me as I made a sharp left turn.

"Fine."

Kenny frowned. "Well what about your sales report, did you get that done on time?"

"Yep." I turned into the grocery store and parked without another word.

I wasn't even totally sure myself why I was being so abrupt, maybe I was too preoccupied with my worried thoughts, or maybe I resented Kenny for hating himself. Whatever it was, Kenny stopped trying to get me to talk.

We entered the Zehrs silently, heading for the bread aisle. I picked up our usual brand absently and started towards the next aisle, when Kenny stopped me.

"Jeez, eighty calories a slice?" Kenny commented, looking at the Nutritional Values on the back of the bread. I swallowed.

"So?" I said shakily, analysing Kenny's unimpressed face.

"Well," he continued, picking up a different brand of bread. "This one only has sixty calories per slice. And four grams less fat. And ten percent less sodium."

I bit my lip. "Why does that matter?"

Kenny snorted. "It's not like I couldn't use less fat and shit."

That was it. I couldn't control myself as I slapped him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kenny?" I asked him angrily. I wasn't quite yelling, but still loud.

Kenny stared at me in shock as tears streamed down my face. I couldn't help but feel like an overreacting dumbass, but I just kept going.

"Why are you doing this to yourself again? It's been almost six years!" Kenny didn't say a word. "Don't fucking put me through this again, Kenny, I can't _do_ it!"

Finally, I calmed down and the few people that were looking at us walked away. Kenny said, "Kyle, I don't know what you're talking about."

I scowled. "That's bullshit, Kenny, don't think I don't see what you're doing. You don't eat, you throw up at night, you're counting calories and fat and sodium, and I know you've gone back to your fucking eating disorder, and I don't know why!" I was crying my eyes out at this point.

I wiped my face on my sleeve. "I can't believe you think I'd go back to that," Kenny muttered.

"Then what's going on, Kenny? I know you're hiding something, and if you're not starving yourself, then what is it?" I asked, trying not to sound as angry as I was.

Kenny put the loaf of bread he'd been holding back on the shelf before looking me in the eyes. I stared back at his deep brown eyes worriedly.

"I love you Kyle," he said, kissing me before looking away. "But I have to tell you something."

I swallowed and nodded.

Kenny grabbed me by the shoulders and took a deep breath.

* * *

A/N: LOL cliffhanger :D Srry for long update, lotsa shit goin' on. Anywaiz. If you haven't figured out what's going on yet, get ready for it next chapter!

R&R!


	5. The News

"I'm pregnant."

I dropped the bread I'd been holding as my eyes slowly widened.

I struggled to breathe for a good two minutes as Kenny stared at me and I stared at him. He was red in the face, and looked like he was going to cry when the shock finally wore off and I could move again.

The first thing I did was pull Kenny into a tight hug. I kissed him and just hugged him for what felt like years before pulling away.

"Omygod, Kenny," I murmured in shock and excitement. I kissed him a few more times before the feeling actually hit me. I grinned and looked Kenny in the eyes before I realized something.

"You… you don't want it, do you?" I asked suddenly. Kenny swallowed and looked away. I felt my smile slide right off my face.

I shook my head. "How… how many months?" I asked quietly.

Kenny put a hand through his hair. "Only three weeks. I was going to tell you…" He looked away from me. "But I didn't want it to ruin us."

I bit my lip and put a hand on my husband's arm in comfort. "It won't. I love you, and no matter what happens, that's not going to change."

* * *

"Well, if you'd like to have the child, you'll need a C-section, obviously," the doctor said, giving Kenny a serious look.

"But like I said," he continued as Kenny stared at his shoes. "It's up to you. If you want an abortion, it'll have to be done in a hospital due to your… circumstances. But you have a few months yet to decide."

Kenny nodded and thanked the doctor as we left his small, white office. I could tell Kenny was trying desperately not to show his exasperation.

"It's okay, Ken," I said, though I wasn't sure why. Kenny said nothing as he placed his hand in mine and proceeded out to the car.

We were almost out of the parking lot when Kenny suddenly looked over at me. "We should tell Stan and Ike," he said quietly. I just nodded.

"I guess we're going to have to tell our parents," I added with a sigh. Kenny shrugged. "Maybe once we make up our minds."

As I parked in the garage under the apartment building, my cell phone rang. I flipped it open as we headed inside. It was Stan.

"Hey," I greeted him, pressing the button for our floor once getting in the elevator. "What's up?"

Stan replied, "Not much, how about you?"

I paused. "Well, actually, Kenny and I have some pretty big news," I said, looking to Kenny as the elevator reached our floor. He smiled reassuringly, and I put my phone on speakerphone.

"Hey, Stan," Kenny yelled into the phone.

"Hi, Kenny," Stan said, sounding distracted. "So what's up? What's this big news?"

Kenny bit his lip and looked at me as if to ask 'are you sure'? I nodded.

"I'm pregnant," Kenny said with a small smile. There was a silence on the other end for a moment, and I widened my eyes in worry.

"That's…" Stan said. "That's awesome, you guys, congrats." I frowned at his apathetic voice.

"What's wrong, Stan?" I asked.

He coughed. "Well, uh, I don't really know how to say this…" Stan began. "Wendy… Wendy and I are breaking up." I winced as I heard his voice crack.

Kenny gave me a look. "Stan, I'm so sorry," I told him in concern.

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

Silence. Stan cleared his throat awkwardly. "She – " he sniffled, clearly he'd begun to cry. "She cheated."

Kenny and I looked at each other in shock. "Oh my God, Stan, that really sucks," Kenny said sympathetically. I may've been imagining it, but I swear I saw Kenny glance over at me pointedly.

I blushed. "Uh, not to take her side or anything, but, um, what about that time we, uh…" I felt my face burn in embarrassment of the discussion. I could feel Kenny's stare bore through my head.

Stan sighed. "We were broken up when we slept together, remember? Technically I never cheated," he said bluntly.

Kenny cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So, uh," the blonde said, attempting desperately to steer the conversation towards something else. "H-how long has she been cheating?"

Stan sniffled again. "About five years,"

"Oooh," Kenny gasped. "That's rough."

I bit my lip. "Stan, I… are you okay?" I asked in worry for my friend.

"Uh, yeah… I'll be fine, just gotta burn everything that reminds me of her," he said with a scoff. I gave a nervous chortle.

"Well, if you want to talk more, we're always here," Kenny told him comfortingly.

Stan replied, "Yeah, thanks guys. Sorry to ruin your good news with my whining," he added.

"No, Stan, it's okay. We'll hang out when you're feeling up to it, okay?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, man," Stan answered. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you guys later."

Kenny and I said goodbye and hung up, exasperated at Stan's news. Kenny avoided my eyes and left the room, clearly having not forgotten about the 'incident'.

I sighed and followed my husband into the bedroom. "Ken, we should probably talk," I said nervously.

Kenny just chuckled and kissed my head. "It's fine, Ky, it's been years," he said.

"But – " he kissed me to shut me up.

"I know you're sorry, It's okay, Kyle."

I sighed, still feeling guilty despite Kenny's reassurance. Kenny put his lips to my neck and sucked hard, pulling me back towards the bed.

We fell onto the bed softly, Kenny kissing me forcefully. He ran his fingers through my red curls, pulling me closer.

I sat up to straddle Kenny's hips. "I love you," I told him with a smile. He smiled back. "Only you," I added with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: SUPERIMPORTANT POLL: Happy ending or sad ending? I have ideas for both, but the sad one is a LOT better... any preferences? If no one tells me I'm going with the sad one. Love yous as always :D


	6. The Decision

Kenny panted, trying to catch his breath. I did the same, laying down next to my husband. "Holy fuck, Kenny," I muttered.

He nodded. "I know."

Trying to be careful of the baby, we decided it would be safer if Kenny topped for a while. Little did I know that it would be fucking _amazing_.

"Kyle?" Kenny said, turning towards me. "I think I want to keep it."

"What do you – you mean…" I stared at him through the darkness. "You want to have the baby?" I asked quietly. He nodded. My emotions whir through my body from my toes to my hair, and I kiss him and I tell him I love him more than life itself.

* * *

"Two more weeks 'till my birthday, Kyle!" Ike announced as he plopped himself down on the couch. "Then I can finally drive!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, like they'd let _you_ drive." Ike gave me a face and I tousled his hair lovingly. "I'm sure you'll make a great driver, Ike," I corrected. "If you can even reach the pedals."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Too funny, Kyle."

Kenny returned to the living room with two Cokes and a bottle of water, handing my brother and I the sodas before sitting himself down next to me.

"To Ike almost being able to drive," I toasted with a smile. My brother laughed and raised his can to mine.

We took a simultaneous sip of Coke, Ike coughing slightly afterward.

Kenny smirked. "Keep trying, Ike, eventually you'll be the first person to inhale Coke." Ike rolled his eyes and took another drink without coughing.

"So what do you want for your birthday, cowboy?" I asked my baby brother.

Ike snorted. "For you to never call me 'cowboy' again."

I gave him a fake apologetic look. "Sorry, no can do. Anything else?"

Ike thought, tapping his fingers on his can of pop. "I don't know," he finally said. "A Ferrari."

My husband reached into his pocket, procuring two quarters and a dime. "I'm not sure they sell those this cheap," he said with a bite of his lip. "You might have to settle for a Mustang."

Ike fake-frowned. "Pfft, then why even bother?" he said with a giggle, finishing off his pop.

Kenny laughed and said, "We're a little short on cash since we found out about –" I kissed the blonde to shut him up before moving to his ear.

Pretending to kiss the blonde on the cheek, I whispered, "Shut up, Ken, not now." He just nodded.

Kenny excused himself to go get something to eat, and Ike gave me a look of confusion. "What was that for?"

I brushed it off as nothing and changed the subject. "What do you _really_ want for your birthday?"

Ike realized what I did, but didn't push me further. "Well, there is _one_ thing, I guess," he murmured shyly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

Ike blushed heavily and leaned up to whisper something in my ear. My eyes bugged out upon hearing his request, but I didn't immediately say 'no'.

"I-Ike, are you sure you know w-what a 'B-J' is?" I asked my brother awkwardly. He nodded, avoiding my eyes. I put my head in my hands and sighed. "Ike, I know how it is at your age, but Mom would kill me if she ever found out I let Kenny do that."

Upon hearing his name, Kenny poked his head into the room from the kitchen. "Huh?"

I blushed, blurting out my brother's desired birthday present. Ike looked like he wanted to die. I'm sure I did, too.

Kenny roared with laughter. "Sure Ike, I'll go for it, but not for another two weeks, remember?"

My jaw dropped at my husband's carelessness. "Kenny!" I hissed angrily. "He isn't even fucking sixteen! _Christ_!" I spazzed, facepalming again.

Ike finally spoke up. "Kyle, I'm old enough to know what I want, alright? This has nothing to do with you anyways!"

I shook my head and stood up. "Yes, it does, Ike! You're my brother, and Kenny's my husband! I can't believe this is even happening, ugh!" I cried in frustration. I headed for the front door, ignoring Kenny and Ike trying to calm me down. I grabbed my keys and left, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"Ahahahahaaha!" Cartman laughed maniacally. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, asshole," I murmured. Cartman paused his laughter to wipe tears from his eyes.

I sigh, and wait a few more moments for the jerk to calm down. "Alright, I'm good," he said finally, taking a few deep breaths. "So how'd you do it? How'd you even manage to get a guy pregnant?" he asked.

I gave him a look. "I don't know! That's not the point."

"Au contraire, Kyle," Eric said with a shit-eating grin. I finish off my beer and set the glass down forcefully. "Maybe we can get people to pay to see him! We could set up our own freak show!" Cartman added. I glared at him, wondering why I'd even told him in the first place.

Cartman gave me a forced serious look. "Kyle, I have a few ideas for names," he says with a calm voice. "How do you feel about the name 'Adolf Hitler'?" he asks, bursting into laughter. "Or maybe just 'Ike', in honour of Kenny's new lover!"

I sighed, standing up and leaving the fat man to laugh away as I head for the door. I was only a few feet from the door when I suddenly felt myself lose my balance.

I grabbed a nearby doorframe and attempted to regain my balance. A bartender looked over at me with concern. I tried to speak, but I couldn't find my voice. Suddenly, I was on the floor, seizing.

The bartender ran over and said something, but I could hear her. I felt tears stream down my face and say a few more people gather around me before I passed out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, guys. Went with the sad ending. But it's not _tooo_ sad. But anyways, to those that don't like Kenny being pregnant: sorry you don't like the idea, but it's the one I'm sticking to. To those that do like the story: HOLYCRAP what's wrong with Kyle? Will Ike get the birthday present he wants so much? Stay tuned to find out and tell me what you think! :D


	7. The Tragedy

'_You've reached Stan Marsh! Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back! Beep!_'

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Hey Stan, it's Kyle. I'm at Hell's Pass Hospital, room four-one-nine. Call me when you get this, it's pretty important. Don't worry, I'm okay. Talk to you later." I put down the receiver and ran a hand through my hair.

A nurse came into the room and adjusted my I.V. She gave me a pitying smile and left. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been ten minutes since I'd called Kenny, he should be here any minute.

A few moments later, the door creaked open, and my husband and little brother slipped into the room, giving me worried looks.

"Hey," I said quietly. Kenny sat down next to me on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" he asked with concern. Ike bit his lip.

I closed my eyes. "I have Neurosyphilis."

Ike made a confused face; Kenny gaped at me, unable to process the information.

"Neuro-what?" Ike wondered.

I heaved a sigh. "It's an, um, STD, kind of." Ike's eyes widened. "It's okay," I said to both Kenny and Ike. "I'm going to be fine, the doctor started me on the treatment. I can even go home tomorrow."

"How the _fuck_ did you get syphilis, Kyle?" Kenny demanded angrily, standing up. "'Cause I sure as hell know it wasn't from _me_!"

I put my hand on my forehead in stress. "It's from Stan. Neurosyphilis lies dormant for years, Kenny. I would never cheat on you again, I promise," I told him.

Ike raised his eyebrows. "Holy crap, Kyle, you cheated on Kenny?" I put my head in my hands and tried not to cry.

"You have to get tested for it," I muttered to my husband. "Go ask one of the nurses down the hall." He said nothing and left the room, avoiding my eyes.

Ike took Kenny's spot next to me on the hospital bed. "I wish you would tell me things. I tell you everything."

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling even worse than before. "I know, Ike. I'm sorry; sometimes I just forget how mature you are. I don't you to worry about me."

Ike gave me a small smile. "It's okay, Kyle, I can handle it. Just tell me what's going on."

I sighed and nodded. "Well, you know Stan's girlfriend, Wendy?" I began. "She started sleeping around on Stan a few years ago. Then I cheated on Kenny. I know, it was wrong, but he forgave me." Ike didn't look totally convinced, but motioned for me to continue. "Anyways, a few weeks ago… Kenny got pregnant – "

"What!" Ike exclaimed. "How? That's impossible!"

I shrugged. "It's happened. It's rare, but it's happened." Ike blinked. "Anyways, because Wendy was cheating on Stan before we slept together, I guess the syphilis must've transferred between all of us and been dormant since."

Ike let the information soak in. The phone rang a few seconds later and I picked it up.

"Kyle, what's up? Why are you in the hospital?" Stan's worried voice asked me. I explained the situation to my friend, getting rather tired of repeating the same things multiple times.

"It's alright, Stan, there's a simple treatment. Just make sure to pass it on to Wendy."

"Sure, Kyle. You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't wo-"

"Oh man, I just thought of something!" Stan interrupted me. "What about your baby? If Kenny has the syphilis…" Stan trailed off.

I froze. I hadn't considered the baby either. "Stan, I gotta go," I said, setting down the phone and ripping out my I.V. I jumped out of the hospital bed, ignoring Ike's confused sputtering. I sprinted out of the room, hurrying in a random direction down the hallway before being stopped by my nurse.

"Hey, you need to rest –"

"Where's Kenny?" I asked feverishly. I felt tears stinging in my eyes and I feared the worst for our baby, and I couldn't think straight. The nurse tried to calm me down. "Where's Kenny?" I asked again.

The nurse sighed and pointed to room four-two-one. I burst into the room to see Kenny on the bed, I.V in his arm.

"Ken…" I said, my voice cracking. He looked up at me, and I knew. His eyes were sad and his face expressionless. "T-the baby…" I murmured.

"Going to be stillborn," Kenny whispered. The tears finally came. I closed my eyes and leaned on the plastic footboard of Kenny's bed, tears streaming down my face. "Get away from me."

I looked up with a frown. "W-what?"

"Get. Away from me." Kenny stared at me, but it felt like he was staring _through_ me. "You killed my baby."

I shook my head. "Kenny, please, I'm sorry… there was no way I could've known –"

"Please, just go away."

I breathed in deeply, stood up, and returned to my own room. I curled up on my bed and Ike held my hand as I bawled my eyes out.

It had been three days since I'd been released from the hospital. Kenny remained there to have the fetus removed from him. He wouldn't let me in the room when I tried to see him.

I hadn't left the house since.

I spent most of the seventy-two hours crying and watching Star Trek movies. After school, Ike would come over and try to cheer me up, leaving after a few hours of trying and failing.

After the fifth call to Kenny's hospital room and being hung up on, I stopped trying.

On the fourth day after leaving Hell's Pass, I finally left the house. I headed down to the local 'drug store' on King Street. Clyde gave me a weird look as I paid for my items (I wasn't exactly one of his regulars), but he didn't say anything as he handed me the drugs. I handed him three twenties and he returned to his _Playboy _magazine as if I'd never been there.

I lit up a cigarette as soon as I got back in the car, drawing in as much of the cancer as possible.

I hurried home, ripping open my purchase immediately. I turned off my phone and computer and popped a pill of acid, letting it take my pain away.

I fell into a dreamless sleep a little while later, not caring if I ever woke up again. I hated myself.


	8. The Abyss

It was only a week until Ike's birthday when Kenny finally came home.

Ike and I had been playing Guitar Hero when Kenny walked in casually. I handed my brother my guitar and hurried into the kitchen.

"Kenny!" I exclaimed, wondering if I should hug him, kiss him or neither. I opted to hug him, but Kenny shook me off immediately.

"Kyle…" he murmured. "I… " Kenny avoided my eyes as he headed for the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Guess he's still mad, eh?" Ike said empathetically. I just nodded glumly.

After five days of sleeping on the lumpy, highly uncomfortable couch and smoking two packs of cigarettes (among other things) per day, I had already grown tired of Kenny not speaking to me.

"Morning, Kenny." I greeted the blonde tiredly.

Kenny yawned. "Morning." I stared at my (ex?)lover longingly as he headed towards the kitchen. I watched in painful desire as his ass swayed perfectly and his hair fell adorably over his face when he turned to open the fridge.

I sighed and stood up. I groaned, my vision flickering eerily. I discreetly headed into the bathroom to take a quick hit before work.

I'd just set up a line when my husband entered the bathroom without as much as a knock to warn me.

Kenny stared at me, his eyes wide. "K-Kyle?" I felt my heart race as Kenny looked from the drugs on the counter to me and back again. "Why would you...?"

I don't know why, but I started crying, silent tears rolling down my face. And for the first time in what felt like forever, Kenny's arms were around me, his lips on mine. I kissed him back desperately, inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry," Kenny murmured against my lips. "I can't believe…" I shook my head and kissed him again.

"Hmf… my fault," I groaned between feverish kisses. "So sorry."

Kenny stopped me. "You have to stop, Kyle," he said, nodding towards the line of white powder on the counter. I swallowed and nodded.

"I missed you," I told him. He smiled. "I'll never be able to forgive myself, Kenny," I whispered solemnly.

The blonde pressed his lips to my tear-streaked face. "One day, we'll both forgive you."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Ike!" I said with a grin as Ike got into my car.

Ike smiled. "Thanks," he replied. "Where's Kenny?"

I started driving. "Back at home, he's baking you a cake."

Ike blushed and I knew what the next thing he was going to say would be. "What about my, uh, birthday present? Have you given any more thought to that?" he asked shyly.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Well, Kenny and I talked about it," I began. "And we've decided that it's too risky."

Ike sighed. "No it isn't," he murmured in disappointment.

"Yes, it is," I argued. I turned into our driveway and parked. "But we'll make you a deal."

Ike perked up. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "When you're eighteen," I swallowed awkwardly, blushing heavily. "If you want, you can sleep with Kenny."

Ike considered this briefly. "It's a deal." I nodded once as the two of us stepped into the house.

Kenny greeted us at the door with a grin. "Happy birthday, Ikey!" he announced.

Ike chuckled. "Thanks, Kenny. Kyle said something about cake?"

Kenny nodded and headed towards the kitchen, us following. "This," he said, pointing at what looked like a rock with blue frosting on half of it. "Is the cake I made."

Ike stared at the (possibly toxic) 'cake' before us. "Uh…" I said slowly. "What did you put in that thing?" I broke off a piece of the rock-hard pastry and noticed a large piece of an egg shell sticking out of the cake.

"Uh, yeah, it didn't really go well…" Kenny said thoughtfully. He opened the fridge and pulled out a small chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Ike' written in yellow and red frosting.

"That was your second attempt?" Ike asked incredulously.

Kenny chuckled. "Ye of little faith."

I gave my husband a sceptical look. "You made that?"

The blonde coughed. "Uh, well, I made the money that I used to buy it from the store…"

Ike laughed. "Really, Kenny? You fail," Kenny frowned, handing me the knife to cut the cake, seeing as how Kenny would end up dying should he attempt to cut anything.

I gingerly cut the cake, Ike taking the biggest piece and walking away. "Is Stan coming over?" Ike wondered aloud.

I took a slice of cake and followed my brother into the living room. "He said he'd try to make it, but he's gotta work late tonight."

Ike simply nodded as he sat down on the couch and took a bite of his cake. "Mum and Dad said I have to be home by ten tonight," he said unhappily.

Kenny sat down and took a bite into his own cake, replying with his mouth full. "Tha's buhrshi'!" he exclaimed before swallowing. "I thought we were gonna watch movies until our eyes bleed!"

I scoffed. "Kenny, it's Wednesday night. Ike has school tomorrow."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Fuck school," he said with another bite of cake. I frowned; Kenny laughed.

"Are you doing anything with any of your friends?" I asked the black-haired Broflovski.

Ike shrugged. "You know I don't have many friends," he said quietly. I also knew that by 'many', he meant 'any'.

I sighed. "Well, I know we'll always be here for you," I told him with a half-hug. Ike just nodded and continued to eat his cake sombrely.

Kenny and I exchanged a sad look before silently returning to our cake.

* * *

I sighed, inhaling a line of powder from the bathroom counter. Kenny knocked on the door, asking if I was alright.

I sniffled quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ken, just shaving!" I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't try me further. I washed my face and cleaned up the mess of white grains of narcotics left on the counter.

I left the bathroom, joining Kenny in our bed for the first time since we lost the baby. "Why would you be shaving at night?" Kenny wondered quietly.

"Uh, I don't know, I just… felt like it," I said lamely. Kenny turned to me and grabbed my hands. I blushed and hated myself.

He closed his eyes and breathed softly as he said, "Kyle, you've hurt me, we both know that. But we're going to get through it. I know we will."

I nodded.

"But you have to stop," he whispered, kissing my forehead gently. I closed my eyes. "No more drugs, Kyle. No more. Please?"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I'm trying. It… it's just… it's hard."

The blonde held me in his arms as we fell asleep together, and I somehow felt that everything would soon be alright.

* * *

Kso my inspiration is in the toilet right now, so this is all you get. SORRY X(

Epilogue to follow... it's a semi-happy ending ~~

Review kthnxbai.


	9. Epilogue

It had been three days since Ike's incident when I finally left the hospital. Kenny swore that the car was in the shop and that he'd had no choice but to bring his motorcycle.

"You know how much I hate that thing," I grumbled tiredly, getting on the bike anyway.

Kenny just sighed as he started up the bike. He took off his helmet and gave it to me. I frowned but put in on. Kenny would just say that 'he doesn't need a helmet; if he dies, he'll come back - but I won't.'

I clung to him like superglue as my husband drove me home for the first time in three days. I hadn't slept or showered since then, and it was easy to see.

As soon as we got through the door, I dragged my corpse into the shower and then into bed. Kenny held my hand and gave me a few aspirins.

I woke up about five hours later, still feeling like shit. Kenny came into the room and brought me some coffee.

"Thanks, sweetie." I muttered tiredly. I drank the coffee slowly, feeling better already.

Kenny kissed my forehead lovingly. "So how's Ike doin'?" he asked quietly. I shrugged. "When's he getting out of the hospital?"

"Probably another three or four days," I told him. "I… it still feels like my fault, Ken." I bit my lip as I felt tears coming.

Kenny shook his head. "It's not. It's everyone else's."

My brother's suicide attempt had been completely unanticipated. Well, I guess not _completely_, all things considered.

"It's just like when he was raped," I murmured, Kenny half-hugging me. "I should've been there with him, to protect him… this is all my fault."

Kenny sighed. "I never realized you felt this way, Kyle. All I can say is that Ike is okay now, and he's going to get better. It's because of you that he made it this far, you know."

I just nodded silently at the blonde's comforting words, though I didn't completely believe him.

* * *

"Six months today!" Kenny said excitedly. I sighed with a small smile. "Good job, baby."

I rolled my eyes and kissed the excited man on the cheek before sitting down at the breakfast table. "It's not that big a deal."

Kenny scoffed. "Of course it is! Six months without drugs is nothin' to sneeze at."

I just smiled. "Whatever you say, Ken." We said nothing more as I poured myself some cereal and milk, grabbing a spoon from the counter.

"Oh, hey, we got some mail," Kenny said, tossing Kyle a pile of envelopes.

It was at that point that Ike joined the two, yawning and walking into the kitchen. "Morning, Ike," Kenny and I said.

Ike just yawned again in response. I chuckled; Ike hated waking up early on the weekend.

"You sure are up early," I noted.

Ike sighed. "Someone's mowing their lawn outside, it woke me up," he explained bitterly. "Who mows their lawn at seven in the morning?"

Kenny laughed. "I think that's Mr. Millar. He's about seven hundred years old and gets up at three a.m."

Ike just shook his head and poured himself a bowl of cereal. I ate my own cereal while rifling through the mail.

I stared at the large envelope I was currently holding for a moment, my heart beating furiously.

"What is it?" Kenny asked. He took the envelope to see the sender – Colorado State Adoption Agency.

He grinned. "Oh my God!" he cried eagerly. "Let's see what they said this time!"

Ike stood up in excitement. "Is it the adoption agency?" he asked. I nodded and took a deep breath.

Kenny closed his eyes for a moment before opening the envelope carefully. "Now before I see what it says, I just want you to know that no matter what, I love you, Kyle."

I snorted. "Yeah, yeah, just read the letter." Ike and Kenny giggled as he removed the document from the envelope and unfolded it.

He skimmed the document, but was unable to decipher its legal lingo.

"Here, let me," I said, taking the letter. "HOLY SHIT, KEN!" I yelled, jumping in the air. "We are pleased to inform you that the application has been processed, reviewed and accepted!"

"OH MY GOD!" Kenny cried, kissing me forcefully before grabbing Ike in a huge hug. "We're gonna be parents!" he exclaimed, kissing me again.

I gave him a look.

"You know, again! We're gonna be parents _again_! And this time, it's gonna work, Kyle! Nothing can happen."

I grinned and kissed my baby brother on the head. He didn't even complain like he usually would.

* * *

Stan and I did a bro-hug as he came in. "Congrats, Ky! I know you've been looking forward to this for a long time." I just grinned and grabbed my keys off the coffee table.

"Kenny, Ike! Time to go, Stan's here!" I called into the house, unsure of where my husband and brother were. Ike came out from his bedroom and Kenny emerged from the kitchen. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

Kenny and Ike put on their shoes and joined us in heading out the door. "I can't believe the day is finally here!" I said excitedly as we got in Stan's car.

Kenny nodded. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" he asked in anticipation.

I shrugged. "Don't know. Only a few minutes until we see them though!" I exclaimed. Stan hurriedly backed out of the parking lot of our apartment complex and sped down the road, eager to see our baby as soon as he or she is born.

It had been almost a full year since I'd been off drugs, more than eight months since Ike's incident, and almost two years since we'd lost our baby.

But right now as I held my baby boy in my arms, I knew that none of it would matter in the end, that all of us would make it.

I placed our beautiful little miracle into his crib as he slept peacefully. Kenny stepped into the room and slipped his hand into my back pocket.

"Kenny!" I said quietly, motioning towards the baby.

Kenny just smiled and hugged me. I embraced him back. "I'll be quiet," he whispered into my ear. "But I just want you to know that I forgive you."

It took me a moment to comprehend his muffled words, and when I did, I grinned into Kenny's t-shirt and leaned up to kiss him.

"He's beautiful," Kenny said blissfully. I nodded. "Almost as beautiful as you."

* * *

Thanks for all the faves and comments :) TTYL ~~


End file.
